


Shadowlight

by TheVampic



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Angst, Canon Rewrite, Dark Bloom - Freeform, Dark Magic, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Bloom/Valtor, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, sparxshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampic/pseuds/TheVampic
Summary: Bloom finds another way to defeat the Shadow Phoenix but it comes at a cost that not even she was ready to pay. Left with insane guilt and unspeakable power, she struggles to fit back into her usual life. But when her secrets are revealed Bloom is sentenced to a fate worse than death. The Omega dimension. And there, as she is trapped in eternal ice, comes an answer to all her questions. Valtor.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla & Bloom & Flora & Musa & Stella & Tecna (Winx Club), Bloom & Stella (Winx Club), Bloom & Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Bloom/The Winx (Winx Club), Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Darcy & Icy & Stormy (Winx Club)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Conviction

"You can't be serious!"

"Trust me dear none of us wants to make this decision. If I had any say-"

Stella, clearly furious, cuts the older woman off, barely stopping herself from slamming her hand down on the table: "If you had any say?! Really? This is  _Bloom_ we are talking about!". She looks at the other girls for help but all of them stay quiet, almost as if they agree. Totally unwilling to put up a fight.

"I know she means a lot to you, but right now your friend is a threat. She has to be dealt with, there is nothing anyone can do," Faragonda replies calmly. But the Winx can tell she isn't really fond of this. After all, it was always her that had tried to defend her students and that had always stood up for them. Bloom especially, given her past and background. When it came to it, the old fairy was always the one to help, to solve the problems.  Stella knew all that, but right now it seemed like she was just giving up.

"And how many times has she saved all of us huh?! Even this, she did it to save the dimension! And what do you do? You want to-" Stella stops, not able to finish the sentence. It was all too much and way too sudden. Hell, she only heard about this a day ago. Her mind couldn't grasp the insane choice that they decided to make. She was not going to let them do that, not to her best friend.

"Her magic is too unpredictable... if she slips, it can cause a destruction of all the realms. You saw what happened during the Shadow Hunt, the Council can't take that risk."

"Can't or won't?" Musa abruptly interfered. Stella gave her a thankful look even though her skin did crawl when Darkar's lair was mentioned. And not only her, everyone seemed to tense up a little. 

Those memories... They were just too painful to reach into. 

But she still didn't know why the girls were so okay, why it had taken,  _her_ of all people to lash at Faragonda, for one other to speak up.

They were supposed to be a team.

"Headmistress please, this school is formed to help us in controlling our magic. Bloom makes one mistake, a mistake that isn't even her fault and she is punished like this?"

"A mistake? Stella, Sky is-" Layla interrupts, her voice shaking, eyes almost blazing at the sun fairy.  Stella ignored her, not moving her gaze from the Headmistress.

Of course, she knew, Sky's screams were still haunting her every time she closed her eyes. But she wasn't about to say that out loud. Though she was sure the entire thing couldn't leave anyone alone.

Faragonda sighed, moving from her desk chair and coming to stand in front of the 5 girls. Now, looking at them apologetically, Stella knew there is no way out of this. No matter how much she objected, the Council will do what they decided. And Bloom... 

They will never see her again.

"At least let me see her then. That is my only request," the fairy of the sun and the moon pleaded, her arms crossed. Layla was still shooting her glances.  Faragonda placed a warm squeeze on the princess' shoulder and nodded: "But you better hurry." Without another word Stella was already out the door, leaving the rest of them with the principal.

The hall that led to the hospital wing was crowded with students that were hurrying to their classes. "Coming through!" Stella yelled as she pushed her way through. Many of the freshmen just cleared the way out of pure fear, while the others snarled at her.

She burst the door open, looking around frantically: "Where is she? Where is Bloom?"

The doctor's eyes were alerted at the mention of the fire fairy's name. 

"I don't-" she blurted out, unprepared and caught off guard. She clearly didn't expect a 17-year-old girl to corner her during her work hours.

"Where. Is. She?" Stella hissed at the woman. She was ready to cut the world apart to get to Bloom before the Magix Council did . 

"Please, I really don't know," the doctor answered in a low voice. She sounded terrified.

"The school's secret archive." 

It was Griselda's voice, coming from the hall behind Stella.  "I presume you remember where it is?" she added with one of her brows raised. The irony of the situation did not go unnoticed with Stella.

"I suggest you get there before they do Princess."  It was the first time that Griselda seemed genuinely worried. Perhaps all of them had a completely wrong impression of the Alfea's head of discipline. 

"Thank you." 

Stella didn't waste another second and pushed her feet to move again. The real challenge was running up all those stairs in shoes such as hers. One corner down, three more to go. She heard complains from all the other students she had accidentally knocked over but didn't stop to apologize. She couldn't prevent Avalon from kidnapping Bloom but she could at least try to do so with the Council. 

Finally, she recognized the hall Lockette had taken them too when Bloom was being controlled by the Shadow virus. Squeezing open the invisible door she was happy to find them unlocked. She guessed since only so little people knew of the archive they thought no one would stumble upon it. But once upon a time, Bloom  _did_ and that was where the whole mess started.

Concorda, the pixie guardian of the archive, who usually sat in her floating platform, was nowhere in sight. Neither were any of her pet friends. The place seemed entirely abandoned. All traces of the secret books and massively long shelves filled with scrolls were erased. Instead, there were vials and potion bottles on the scientific-looking tables, magic ingredients, pipes and injections.

And a tube. 

A tube that contained Bloom. 

Her friend seemed to be in some kind of enchanted sleep, much coma-like. She laid inside, and by that point, all colour had gone from her face. It was sadly exactly as she had looked on  _that_ day.  Stella's body shivered just by remembering. Alongside her in the tube were chains that seemed to be containing her new power and her in general.

"I will get you out of here Bloom."

Stella moved closer, searching for a lid or anything to get it to open.  Transforming into her charmix she even tried using her sun blasts to weaken the glass, but it wouldn't budge. Neither did the smashes of her fists, that were bound to leave scratches. It seemed to be indestructible, which was an irony since they were so afraid that Bloom would erase the world if they let her out. 

"Princess of Solaria, please step away from the prisoner," said a deep male voice.

_Prisoner?_

Stella turned, coming face to face with about 10 men, all made more from muscles then bones and a lot taller than her.

"You can't hurt her, I won't let you!" She said, stepping in between them and Bloom, shielding the tube by her own body.

"Stella, let them pass," at the back of the group Layla spoke. 

The men parted, revealing the four other members of the Winx club. Stella could only blankly stare at her supposed friends as they continued to stab her further in the back. Stab  _them_ further. They weren't just betraying her, they were betraying Bloom too. Even if she didn't know it. What was wrong with them? 

"Do you realize what they want to do?" 

"Can you blame them? We all saw what happened... what she did," Musa, who stood up for her with Fargonda, now cut in against her.

"That wasn't her fault and you all know it!" Stella almost hissed at them. The whole situation was making her feel sick.

"Then whose was it?"

Stella's blood ran cold. This wasn't the girls she was friends with for 3 years. They knew  _exactly_ what happened, and this, blaming Bloom for all of it was not fair in the slightest.

"Flora you too?" She tried tugging on the most compassionate of the fairies. But not even she could meet her eyes. 

"Girls come on... We are supposed to be a team," Stella whispered, defeat washing over her. After all the battles they have fought together, was this the thing that will finally break them? Break the Winx club?

"Enough of this childish drama, we are leaving with the prisoner. Don't make it any more difficult then it needs to be."

For a moment, a dull, stupid moment of pity, Stella actually considered the idea of doing nothing, of just letting them take her. She would go back to her room, to her classes, to her "normal" life. But Bloom wouldn't be there. A girl that she had brought into the world of Magix and lived alongside with would just be gone. Her best friend just obliterated.

A memory flashed before her eyes. Bloom giving the Trix her Solaria ring so that they would let her go. Bloom chose  _her_ .

She was going to choose Bloom too. 

As the guards started pushing her to the side, Stella grabbed one of their hands and unleashed her power on it. The man swore, clasping the wounded area. The rest turned toward Stella, ready to fire at her if need be. But their leader rose his hand for them to halt. He looked directly at her as he spoke: "I thought we won't have to do this but you Princess leave me no other choice." 

"Bloom is innocent and you know that. You can't- You can't send her to Omega-" Stella choked on the words.

But the man then nodded to someone out of her vision and something like a piece of cloth came pressing around her nose and mouth. The smell was so intoxicating that in a matter of seconds Stella started losing her footing.

The last thing she saw was the man's undisturbed eyes before she blacked out.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I totally forgot to leave notes in the previous part, sorry for that.  
> This is my new sparxshipping fanfiction and I am super excited to work on it. I had a super cool idea for some time now and finally decided that it's time to write it down. Also, it is a good way to practice my writing skills.   
> This story won't follow the original plot at all, I have all sorts of new events and ideas for it. And since it is a sparxshipping fanfic, it will mostly focus just on Bloom and Valtor but I will try to include the other characters too as much as possible. I will be diving deep into Bloom's psyche and the feelings she had in her head while being Darkar's slave because it was never really explored in the cartoon.  
> Anyway, I can't promise regular updates since my school starts again on Monday and I am a senior but I will try to find time to write.   
> Hope you enjoy this!

The first thing Bloom could feel when she awoke was the pain. 

And not only on a centred or a certain spot, but running all across her body. Her muscles felt weak and sore, emptied even. As if every cell inside her was burning. Which, if it was actually the case, wouldn't be a problem, since she knew very well how to handle heat. Hell, she was the flame itself. But it wasn't the fire that was hurting her. Since none on earth could.

As she opened her eyes, ever so slightly, a strange room came into focus. Her head felt extremely dizzy and she couldn't remember much about how she ended up there. Only murmurs, arguments, and throbbing that spread from her toes to her head surprisingly quickly. Glass all around her. And liquid making her way upwards. After and before were like blurs.

The second thing she realized was that she was attached to a cold metal table. Bloom's heartbeat quickened, panic filling her head.

_ Blood-red fingers, like claws, dragging against her skin just enough not to cut through. Face resembling demon's staring at her with his dead eyes. A shape she had trusted to be her professor at his side, a sickening smile on his features as he watched her. _

_ Unable to move.  _

_ Trapped.  _

_ Paralyzed.  _

_ Alone.  _

Shivering, she managed to stir the memory away.  _ No _ , this wasn't the Lord Darkar's palace. She got out. She was safe- at least that was what she hoped. But the fact that she wasn't next to her friends in the safety of her school right now didn't really help reassure the fire fairy.

Space that surrounded her was entirely white, almost reminding her of a hospital, which gave her a little comfort. The place where the Shadow Phoenix had kept and tortured her was stripped entirely of any light. White was colour the monster wasn't familiar with.

But Darkar was dead. For good. He couldn't hurt her anymore, she made sure of that. Paying too high of a price.

Bloom tried moving her hands but found them almost magically fixated to her sides at the table. Not only that, but two thick transparent tubes were going from something under the table and into her veins.

Where was she? What happened to the rest of the girls? Was Sky- 

It was all foggy inside her head. She knew the memories were there but it felt like she was so drained of energy that she couldn't even think properly. Or maybe she knew exactly what had happened and just refused to think about it because it was so painful. The second one seemed more likely. 

"Princess Bloom," she heard a deep male voice speak up, but she couldn't see it's owner anywhere near. It wasn't anyone she knew or recognized.

"You will excuse the fact that our procedure is taking a little bit longer than usual. But everything should be arranged by tonight."

Procedure? Was she in some kind of scientific lab? And if so, why did Faragonda let it happen? Were the rest of the Winx in the same situations?

"If it were up to me, we would have detained you long ago. But Faragonda had to insist-" he trailed off. Just thinking of the Alfea's Headmistress made Bloom almost nostalgic. After all, it had become her home, the only place where she felt like she could fit in. And the older woman was  _ almost  _ like family too, since she had helped her learn about her past and real parents. Bloom would forever be thankful to her for that.

Yet there were many questions and she was no closer to figuring out the answers.

"What's going on? What did you do to me? Why am I in here?" Bloom found her voice, a little rusted, but still managed to add in some spice.

"Nothing that you didn't deserve. After what you did, you should be thankful that we didn't kill you. But no need to worry, you won't be a problem for anyone much longer." That shut her up at once. And with that, all the sounds went quiet completely. 

So other people knew. She somehow hoped Faragonda will adjust the story a little, at least so that she wouldn't have to be imprisoned. Not that she didn't deserve it. She could never,  _ will _ never forgive herself. It didn't matter that she was under Darkar's control, she was still the one that did it. He may have put the dark energy inside of her but if she admitted it to herself, Bloom almost liked the way it felt, how it blended with her Dragon Flame.

Fragments of memories were trying to find their way into her head but she couldn't allow it. Pitying herself and reliving those terrors will get her nowhere right now.

She tossed another glance at the tubes, now noticing a strange, barely seeable yellowish liquid being pressed into her. Nothing about this made any sense. If she could just detach herself from that thing and clear her head then maybe she would be able to fully recollect how she got here. She had defeated Icy entirely by herself and killed the keeper of the dark, she could handle a few glass tubes.

Focusing entirely on herself and inside her psyche, to the very core of her being, Bloom reached for the Dragon Flame. It usually responded right back to her, but as she grew closer toward it she could feel a strange vibe of energy there. Something was wrong. 

Off. 

Dark. 

She felt similar power only once before. With Valtor.

Thinking of the wizard enraged her even more. After what went down in Alfea, she was just waiting for them to cross paths again, so she can erase him from the dimension. He didn't deserve anyone's pity, let alone hers.

The dragon that slept within her soul was completely black, its eyes closed as if it was resting. As if her magic just needed to be reawakened. It looked magnificent, even now, even in this twisted, unfamiliar form. Bloom pushed further, her mind now hovering against the great creature.

Its eyes opened so suddenly, red, just like Darkar's had been. Bloom didn't even get to retrieve as it launched at her. She felt the shadows wrap around her, priding inside her head. The dragon's heavy breath was on her bare skin. It wouldn't let her fight back, just like she had fallen into its trap, the trap of her own mind. Again, nothing made sense. If Lord Darkar was dead all of his power should be erased. Unless- unless she didn't want to let the darkness go.

Her body started to shake under the influence, mind going in and out of consciousness. There were tons of voices around her now, all insanely on alert. And the man with the deep one was yelling at the top of all of them: "Call for back up this is an emergency!" People were touching her, pulling the weird tubes out of her and replacing them with others.

Then a few seconds later someone else shouted: "Prepare the Glacier chamber! We have no other choice!" 

She, of course, did know what that thing was but it scared her. Glacier sounded like ice- and ice, well Bloom wasn't a fan of, for obvious reasons.

The red-haired fairy could feel herself trying to push against the intruding shadows, trashing, backing away. But the more she fought, the hungrier for her they became and the more exhausted she felt.

She thought of her roommates, of Stella, willing herself into resisting. Her friends who had become family, who were always there and would never give up on her. She reached for memories of their sleepovers, of finding Layla, of beating Trix's asses, of nights spent in Wildland, of friendship and warmth.

But then like it wanted her to crack even further, her thoughts drifted to Sky. And thinking of Sky made her remember. Relive.

Remember the darkness in her head and in her heart. 

Remember her screams that seemed to stretch into eternity.

_ In her ears were the witches' voices, all too happy to see her fall apart. Gloating at the fragile target that she had become.  _

Remember being a slave to the Shadow Phoenix.

_ Tears had found their way out of her eyes and running in streams against her cheeks. _

Remember what all the Trix had done to her.

_ Squealing, begging, suffering, breaking. Stormy rising her hand and then- _

Remember the Shadow Hunt, the Relix. 

Remember what she did. 

And that made her welcome the darkness in.

***

Valtor stared at the conjured illusion in front of him, almost impressed.

He nearly felt sorry for the fairy, being inspected like a project or even worse, an animal. He would have killed them all as soon as he opened his eyes. 

And while he knew Bloom went by the good fairy law that every life was sacred, with an exception of his at least, he also knew that she held an insane amount of darkness within her.

The wound she left on him was fading now, but it was still there, still reminding him that he underestimated her once. That he wouldn't do so ever again. 

He couldn't fathom it before, back when he first heard rumours. An Alfea fairy going dark and attacking a fellow student. But now, now he saw it unfold in front of him. Bloom looked like she will personally rip the Council's lab into pieces. There was no trace of annoying cyan eyes, now they shone as if they were golden. Cat-like. 

Valtor could feel her end of the flame, emerged into darkness and he loved it. It took him a moment to realize that he was seeing himself in her. A true predator. Just like he was before Omega. Just like he was about to become again.

He will command once more, have everything. Ruler of the magic dimension at last. No old ancestral witches to control him.

A syringe connected with Bloom's skin and her body fell flat against the floor. One of the Council people closed her eyes, ordering the rest to take a stretcher and bring her to the Glacier chamber.

The dark wizard knew far too well what came next for her. Piercing pain of your body freezing as you are awake to witness it. Not that it mattered much to him. For this to work he needed her gone for a while anyway.

He knew exactly what to do as Bloom was being carried out off the room. A month or two would be just enough. 

And then, then Valtor was going to pay a little visit to the fairy of the Dragon Flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it guys, chapter two.  
> I know they are quite short but didn't want to fit too much into this and it was also getting kind of late. So some chapters will probably be shorter while other with more action will be longer.  
> Also, are any of you going to watch Fate: The Winx Saga on 22nd this month?   
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
